Hearts at War
by KawaiiTenjo
Summary: [AU][Ed x OC] No matter how hard you try, you'll never reach it. You search hoping to find something, only to grasp a fist full of emptiness.


Hearts at War

**By: Candace Murawski**

Chapter 1

----

"Aw man! Thirty miles until the next town." complained Ed as he slowly limped. Earlier a gang had attacked him. They were all wearing black robes, and one even had pink hair! Thankfully they were no match for Ed, except for one. He had silver hair that covered most of his face, and he seemed to know Ed's weaknesses. Before Ed knew it he was flat on his back. He could still hear the voice of the silver haired menace: "Stop your journey, it will only cause more pain and misery."

"What the…" stuttered Ed. Suddenly the dense and dark woods opened into a large and vast clearing. Smack dap in the middle of the clearing was a small hut. "Finally!" Ed sighed with relief.

"Hey! What are you…" Screamed a young girl. The girl suddenly noticed that Ed was limping and had trickles of blood running down his face.

"Are you alright! Mom, Come out here! Quick!"

Out of the small hut a short old woman with a long sleeved blue dress on. She looked as if it was impossible for her to frown. "Oh my! Kai, help him inside." Kai took one glance at him.

"Do I have to?" she moaned. The old woman gave her a scornful look. "Fine." She approached Ed. "Give me your arm." She gently took Ed's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Don't get any funny ideas, you got that?"

"Yes, cutie," Ed said winking. "Ow, what the heck was that for?" Ed cried with pain while he struggled to get up.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm."

"I wasn't kidding," Ed said as he stood up. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arm around Kai's waist.

"You were suppose to show me in weren't you?" Ed pointed out. Kai helped him to the front of the hut.

"Ya' know, your eyes are beautiful in this light," said Ed nagging her.

"Get a life, moron," Kai said as she shoved Ed through the doorway.

"Kai! That's no way to treat our _injured_ guest." Kai was certainly getting mad at her mom.

"But, It's _my_ room!" shouted Kai angrily. But she obeyed her mother and went to set up the bed.

"Oh my! Sit down, you shouldn't be standing with that leg of yours," the old woman said as she rushed Ed to a lumpy old couch. She covered him with a blanket and rushed into the kitchen.

"I hope you like stew. You can stay as long as you need to. It has been a long time since we've had a visitor. You will be staying with Kai since there is an extra bed in her room you can use."

"All finished." Kai announced sarcastically.

" Kai…"

" I know! _Will you help him to the bed? _I get the program." Kai stormed up to Ed, grabbed his arm, threw it over her shoulder, and walked him to the bed. It wasn't Kai's idea of a perfect bedroom, but it was fine for her.

"So, who are you anyway. I have a right to know about the boy who is staying in _my_ room."

"My name is Edward Elric. I've been searching for my brother. Ever since he left, only bad things have been happening . My father went crazy and set my home on fire killing my mother, sister, and himself. I was lucky enough to escape." Ed explained mournfully.

"How old were you?" Kai asked hanging on to every word.

"I was eight years old. Ever since the fire I set out to find my brother to try to restore what once was." After his words there was a slight silence.

"How old are you now?"

"I'm fifteen," Ed said.

"Wow, that's weird, my sister was kidnapped around the same time your brother left. That's eerie."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Ed realized as he said this that he must be in Kai's sister's bed.

"So," said Kai," why are your arm and leg auto-mail?" Kai had a smirk-like smile on as she pulled up Ed's left pant leg.

"How did you know?" Ed asked astonished.

"Let's just say I can tell things about a person, even if it's their most valued secret," Kai said excitedly.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Kai's mom.

"Coming!" yelled Kai. "I will bring you some stew, ok?" Kai said cheerfully. She was starting to like Ed. Wait, what was she thinking? Maybe it was his blonde hair, or his golden brown eyes, but whatever it was she couldn't stop staring.

"Kai, its fine if you get my stew, cu-"

"If you value your life, I suggest you stop." Kai said sternly, as she walked out of the dim lit room. She walked into the kitchen getting two bowls, two spoons, and filled the bowls with stew. She slowly took the bowls back to her room.

"Thanks," said Ed as Kai handed him the warm bowl of stew. They ate in silence watching the sun set beyond the horizon.

"Isn't it beautiful? But at the same time eerie?" Ed whispered.

"Why would you say that?" Just at that moment Kai realized that he had to live out there with no light, no comfortable home. He had to live in the monstrous darkness that took over the night,

In silence kai took the empty bowls and rushed out of the room. Ed wondered why she was always so unpredictable. Was it because of her sisters kidnapping?

Suddenly Kai rushed into the room and lunged toward Ed. He prepared for a blow, but instead felt a comforting hug. Kai was crying. Shocked, Ed put his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"I just wonder if she's alright. I mean, thinking of all you have gone through, I just hope my sisters alright. Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sobbing like this." Kai let out a high pitched laugh. "I shouldn't burden you with my problems."

"It's fine. I feel the same way about my brother." And at that moment Kai thought she saw a small trickle of a tear fall down his cheek. "I just wish that I could turn back time and stop my brother from leaving." Ed said sadly.

"You two having fun? Well, It's time for bed. Good night." Kai's mom said as she turned off the lights.

"Good night, Ed," Kai said still half sobbing.

"Good night, Kai," said Ed comfortingly. Kai was sound asleep in five minutes. Ed couldn't sleep. The moon was so bright, radiantly shinning on Kai's auburn brown hair. Ed got out of bed, struggling to get on his feet. He slowly stumbled over to Kai's bed. He leaned over her and closed his eyes and kissed her. He suddenly jumped back, startled of Kai's awakening.

"So you do like me, don't you?" Kai grumbled tired-like. She looked him straight in his golden brown eyes.

"It…it…wasn't…" Ed stuttered.

"It's okay, you' re not a bad kisser, that's for sure." Ed's face turned beat red. He was trying to find the words, but his throat was so dry he couldn't speak.

"I'll see you tomorrow, cutie," Kai said as she leaned toward Ed. To his surprise she gently kissed his blushing cheek.

"Good night," Ed whispered hoarsely.

"Good night," Kai whispered as they both drifted to sleep.

----

A/N: This is one of my first stories so go easy on me…I'm only in seventh grade, geez!

Lol.

This is her friend using her name, she didn't write this.


End file.
